Malanari
Elves History The Malanari are the great mystery of the Elven peoples. Slumbering in obscurity in their cavernous kingdom below the Black Mountain, they believe themselves more 'pure' than the other elven races as they were extreme isolationists for nearly three-thousand years. Originally, the Malanari were called the Solonari or "The Shining Ones" within the Elven peoples as their pale skin, white hair and affinity for arcane magic gave them an almost etherical quality. It was not until the curse that sent them into their slumber that their hair turned black and they became known as the Malanari. Life and Society The kingdom of Malthengard was originally ounded before the War of Tears that divided the Elven Nation into three parts, approximately two-thousand years prior to the start of the Hennite Record. --blah blah-- The Maltharian assassins known as the Malhashyn are some of the deadliest in the land. Combining their knowledge of the arcane arts and their innate dexterity makes them a deadly foe. Marriages Long courtships are very common to ensure that the emerging couple will not falter when they wed. Very commonly, the aunts of the couple will meet for tea and discuss the personalities of their family and attempt to work out any incongruities between the couple if necessary. Aunts are considered to be the match-makers in the families. Language '“'There are seven words in Malmedri for “truth”, nine for “secret”, but only one word for lying – death.” - Maltharian Master Calligrapher Carresh Maltharian clergy are taught a special language during their religious education; a language of subtle hand-gestures and body language that would normally be ignored within common conversation. This language, known as Sharym (Hidden word), is how clerics can speak to others of their faith without revealing the message to others. Originally created as a means of communication during long periods of silent observances, the clergy have taken it to a more subtle level and used it as part of their own rituals. When two Clerics of Maltharius would meet away from the kingdom, a series of gestures is used to test the other to ensure that they are truly Maltharian. One who is not of their faith who has managed to learn the language is given two choices; convert or die. Rarely are they ‘successfully’ converted. The Malmedri language has been slightly influenced under the two hundred years of slaver. Their masters in the West Marches forbade the people to speak Malmedri in their presence and writing was strictly forbidden. The early followers of Maltharius took his own writings, a book of philosophy called the Malhadrym, and would secretly hide sections of the holy text into a single spoken verses. Once the land was freed, hidden copies of the Malhadrym were recovered and their language began to live once more. Malmedric calligraphy is among the more beautiful scripts; long-flowing strokes from right-to left as opposed to Arness which is left-to-right with short-stroked characters. Personality A Malanari is a creature of ritual and of habit. Coming form a lawful, theocratic society, their lives are built up of a number of small routines, rituals and plans. A Malanari doesn’t get out of bed without a set plan for how the day’s activities are to unfold. Each action, no matter how slight, is a calculation for every reaction may set into motion a series of events that can cause great change in their lives; whether positive or negative is left to personal interpretation. They are the Fate-Spinners, watching the comings and goings of the world around them with a detached air about them as though they were somehow separate from the rising and setting of the sun. When a Malanari speaks, there is reason. When a Maltharian acts, there is calculation. Nothing is left to chance. Malanari are deeply spiritual people, taking their faith to almost fanatical levels of observance. Each night at dusk, Malanari will – if the situation permits – unroll their prayer rugs and with their prayer beads in hand, silently meditate upon the death of another day. Malanari proclaim that they do not lie. Everyone else who has ever heard of Maltharians would be hard-pressed to agree, totally. They do, however, neglect to tell the whole truth and select which parts of the truth to reveal at any one time. One of the items commonly found upon a follower of Maltharius is a string of prayer beads; a Felarym (fel-AH-rym). Aside from the prayer beads, a Malanari would not be caught out in the light of day without a large, voluminous cloak and hood. Malthengard is a sunny kingdom of temperate winters and blazing summers and so the people there are somewhat avoidant of the light. Malanari who are traveling beyond the reaches of their local temples will commonly carry with them a small prayer rug upon which they can sit for their evening rituals. Incense cones of various flavors are also carried to be burned as part of their observance of the death of the sun each night. These small rugs are woven with various geometrical designs and patterns. Burial and Death Burial and Death: As the predominant faith in the kingdom of Malthengard is the worship of Maltharius, most of the burial practices also follow his teachings. Maltharians and the Malanari believe in the practice of mummification. Once a person dies they are cleaned, drained of fluid and dressed for viewing and prayers by dusk of the third day. The body is generally drained with the assistance of a few tick-like spiders that are controlled by the priests. After the three days of preparation and the final viewing, the body is then wrapped in long strands of spider silk. This process is also completed with the assistance of spiders under the control of the priest. As the body is wrapped in webbing, several small medallions, amulets and miniature scrolls are placed about the body. These items are gifts to the deceased from his friends, family and the temple who attended him on his journey to the afterlife. Only those items of great personal or spiritual importance are interred with the body; chiefly of these would be the Sharn dagger of a Sharmarali or devout follower. Once the body and its amulets are covered with the webbing, it is interred within the subterranean tunnels below their temple. Industry Malthengard produces a great number of agricultural products mainly for use within the nation. Cereals, grains, vegetables and wine from the south country are considered slightly exotic are sometimes sought by those with refined tastes. The cities of Fel Shanor and Malthengard both house great centers of learning in the lore of arcane and divine thought. A predominant industry in the kingdom of Malthengard is the production of spider silk. Much stronger than the silk found through the harvesting of the cocoons of silk worms, Maltharian spider silk is a lucrative trade item in Sekket to the south, the West Marches to the north and the elven kingdom of Crysanar to the east. For over one-hundred years, the chief exports of Malthengard has been spider silk and linen paper. Paper, has been exported from Malthengard for nearly a full ten Marks and they guard the secret of its production very carefully to control its monopoly. Aside from the manufacture of spider silk, a product of the Tenebril shadow weavers, Malthengard is also developing a market for the expertly cut obsidian products of the Malanari who trade exclusively with the spider kingdom. Government The kingdom of Malthengard is ruled by a theocratic council, each representative having proven themselves to be a devout follower of Maltharius and a capable leader. There is no requirement of social or economic class upon the counselors, but each has proven themselves through years of service to the faith and to the kingdom. The Maltharian Council has only nine seats; eight representatives and one Speaker. The Speaker’s power lies in his ability to vote when the representatives are stalled in their deliberation. He is also the only member who is able to appoint representatives to the Council. Three of the representatives are appointed to sit in as advisors to the Congress of Guilds, one is an honored guest to the Shadow Court of the Tenebril, three more sit within the Sharmarali and others fulfill other roles within the Kingdom. Armor “A Maltharian and their secrets are rarely ever parted, and never all at once.” Maltharians prefer to appear unarmored, through the use of large cloaks and the like. This restricts the armor that they can wear to padded or leather and in rare cases shirts of elven chain or mithril. Since they can only use light armor, what they wear is generally enchanted with one or more of the following when possible: Glamoured: A suit of armor with this ability appears normal. Upon command, the armor changes shape and form to assume the appearance of a normal set of clothing. The armor retains all its properties (including weight) when glamered. Only a true seeing spell or similar magic reveals the true nature of the armor when disguised. Moderate illusion; CL 10th; Craft Magic Arms and Armor, disguise self; Price +2,700 gp. Shadow: This armor is jet black and blurs the wearer whenever she tries to hide, granting a +5 competence bonus on Hide checks. (The armor’s armor check penalty still applies normally.) Faint illusion; CL 5th; Craft Magic Arms and Armor, invisibility; Price +3,750 gp. Silent Moves: This armor is well oiled and magically constructed so that it not only makes little sound, but it dampens sound around it. It provides a +5 competence bonus on its wearer’s Move Silently checks. (The armor’s armor check penalty still applies normally.) Faint illusion; CL 5th; Craft Magic Arms and Armor, silence; Price +3,750 gp. 'Weapons: ' “A Thousand throats can be cut in a single night by a running man.” Maltharians prefer to use the weapon popularized by their god; a curved dagger – the Cryst.. Almost every follower of the Spider Lord wears such a blade upon their person but few are enchanted the same as the next. Followers and Clerics of Maltharius will commonly have their blades enchanted with one or more of the following abilities: Axiomatic: An axiomatic weapon is lawfully aligned and infused with the power of law. It makes the weapon law-aligned and thus bypasses the corresponding damage reduction. It deals an extra 2d6 points of damage against all of chaotic alignment. It bestows one negative level on any chaotic creature attempting to wield it. The negative level remains as long as the weapon is in hand and disappears when the weapon is no longer wielded. This negative level never results in actual level loss, but it cannot be overcome in any way (including restoration spells) while the weapon is wielded. Bows, crossbows, and slings so crafted bestow the lawful power upon their ammunition. Moderate evocation lawful; CL 7th; Craft Magic Arms and Armor, order’s wrath, creator must be lawful; Price +2 bonus. Bane: A bane weapon excels at attacking one type or subtype of creature. Against its designated foe, its effective enhancement bonus is +2 better than its normal enhancement bonus. It deals an extra 2d6 points of damage against the foe. Bows, crossbows, and slings so crafted bestow the bane quality upon their ammunition. To randomly determine a weapon’s designated foe, roll on the following table. Moderate conjuration; CL 8th; Craft Magic Arms and Armor, summon monster I; Price +1 bonus. Unholy: An unholy weapon is imbued with unholy power. This power makes the weapon evil-aligned and thus bypasses the corresponding damage reduction. It deals an extra 2d6 points of damage against all of good alignment. It bestows one negative level on any good creature attempting to wield it. The negative level remains as long as the weapon is in hand and disappears when the weapon is no longer wielded. This negative level never results in actual level loss, but it cannot be overcome in any way (including restoration spells) while the weapon is wielded. Bows, crossbows, and slings so crafted bestow the unholy power upon their ammunition. Moderate evocation evil; CL 7th; Craft Magic Arms and Armor, unholy blight, creator must be evil; Price +2 bonus. Wounding: A wounding weapon deals 1 point of Constitution damage from blood loss when it hits a creature. A critical hit does not multiply the Constitution damage. Creatures immune to critical hits (such as plants and constructs) are immune to the Constitution damage dealt by this weapon. Moderate evocation; CL 10th; Craft Magic Arms and Armor, mage’s sword; Price +2 bonus. Other weapons popularized by the follower of Maltharius include the spiked chain, garrote, eight-pointed throwing spiders (shuriken) and blow-darts. Most often, Maltharians will employ the use of paralytic poisons for their thrown weapons. Architecture Most of Malanari architecture tends to favor black stone with sharp edges - glorifying obsidian as a perfect building tool. Currency The Malanari are the only elven race that readily accepted the concept of currency and have used it extensively when dealing with non-elves. Malanari and other Maltharian coins tend to have a whole at their center so that they may be strung together on a cord and worn under their clothes rather than kept in a pouch. As Malanari copper pennies have a square hole at the center, they are easily worn on cords in increments of ten or more. Malanari silver marks are oval silver coins with the symbol of their god pressed into the surface. Imagery The Malanari tend towards Category:Arland-Elf Category:Elf